Blue Christmas
by scarlett2112
Summary: Feeling melancholy and missing Elena more than ever, a secret Santa tries to make Damon's holiday a little brighter this year. This is based on the prompt by Danni1989 for the A2A Exchange on Live Journal. See Prompt inside.


_This story is based on the prompt by Danni1989 and it is as follows:_

"A different take on the 12 days of Christmas.

I'm thinking somehow, miracle, magic I don't really care Elena wakes up from her evil induced sleeping curse far earlier than she was supposed to. But she doesn't tell Damon or Damon doesn't find out because he's away. Details are up to you. She wants to make sure his Christmas is special. So for the 12 days before Christmas she sends him anonymous gifts until the final day when she reveals herself.

Bonus points for well thought out gifts that speak "Damon", a tender love scene, mistletoe and hot cocoa."

 _I hope you like this Dannielle._

* * *

 _I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

 _I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

 _Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

 _Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

 _And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

 _That's when those blue memories start calling_

 _You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue, Christmas_

"Ufff," I mumble as I start to wake up. Before opening my eyes, I try to stretch my limbs, panic surging through me when I realize where I'm at. Using every ounce of human strength I possess, I push on the lid of my coffin, breathing a huge sigh of relief when it opens without much effort. Pausing a moment to suck in a mouthful of fresh air, I close my eyes, letting my lungs expand for the first time in.. Just as suddenly, everything comes back to me. Swallowing thickly, I feel tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes when it dawns on me that Bonnie must be dead, thus allowing my wake.

Dropping my chin to my chest, I struggle to regain my composure. Once I do, I quickly exit my coffin, gripping the sides when my legs start to wobble. Having not used them for decades, I'm actually amazed that I didn't fall flat on my backside. While still holding onto the casket, I walk in place for a few moments till I have my land legs under me again. Now that I can take a few steps, I gingerly walk to the staircase, slowly taking one after the next till I reach the top. I'm in a huge home the way it looks. Cautiously, I look around, stunned when I see Tyler Lockwood, kicking back with his feet raised on an end table while watching TV. But he doesn't look any different than the last time I saw him. How could that be?

"Tyler?" When he turns his eyes to mine, they widen to the size of saucers while his mouth drops wide open.

"Elena? My God, you're awake. How is this even possible?" he blurts out, jumping up and rushing over till he's standing right in front of me. He places a hand on each of my shoulders then pulls me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Tyler. Have I been asleep for sixty years?"

"No, it's only been about six years."

"Six years? Did something happen to Bonnie and Damon, how is he?"

"I literally just talked to Bonnie last night. So if something happened to her, it had to have been in the last twelve hours or so."

"Oh God," I utter, feeling my knees weakening again. Tyler senses the same, quickly helping me over to the couch so I can sit down.

"And Damon?"

"I haven't talked to Damon since he asked me to take your body to a safe place."

"I don't understand?"

"His mother and her merry band of reprobates stole your body to hurt Damon. As soon as he got you back, he asked me to take you far away from Mystic Falls."

"Where are we?"

"Orlando, Florida."

"Can you help me get home? And I'll need some clothes and shoes."

"I'll help you, Elena. But first, I'm going to try to reach Bonnie," he says, picking up his cellphone.

"If she answers, don't tell her about me. I need a little time to digest everything, you know?" Nodding, he quickly punches in a phone number. Finally after about ten seconds, I see Tyler sigh with relief.

"Hi Bonnie, it's Tyler."

"Tyler? Did you want something?"

"Last night.. I forgot to ask you if there are any plans afoot for us to get together in Mystic Falls for Christmas?"

Stunned at what time of year it is, I mouth, 'it's Christmas time?" to Tyler. Shaking his head up and down, he spends a few more minutes on the phone with Bonnie before hanging up.

"Obviously she's fine so why you're sitting here with me now is a mystery?"

"I don't understand it either, Tyler. But I need to go home. What day is it?"

"December tenth."

"Wow," I mumble more to myself. Suddenly as an idea pops into my head and a big smile begins to form on my face.

"What is it?" Tyler asks, smiling back at me.

"I'm going to surprise Damon. He told me once that Christmas was never really a happy time for him, given his parents and all. I want to give him a Christmas to remember."

"Do tell?" Leaning in, I press my lips to his ear, revealing my plans.

"That's inspired. Come, we need to get you some clothes and make arrangements to get home. And certainly you must be hungry?" Suddenly my stomach growls and loudly. Blushing profusely, I can feel my skin heat up.

"You haven't eaten in six years, Elena," he laughs.

"Indeed!" He gives me heartfelt smile before standing up and offering me his hand. Smiling back at him, I reach out and let him pull me up. He gives me one more hug, whispering that he's very glad to have me back and that he missed me. After pulling back, he sticks out his elbow. Shaking my head happily, I link my arm with his, the two of us disappearing around the corner and into the kitchen.

* * *

Damon:

Staring out the window at my snow covered lawn and the glistening trees, ice coating their branches, I sigh heavily. The holidays have always been melancholy for me but it's been melancholy on steroids since Elena became the living embodiment of 'Sleeping Beauty'. Tipping my glass to my lips, I throw it back, savoring the raw burn as it goes down. Blowing out a puff of air, I walk over to the bar to refill my glass. The thought of having to spend another one without Elena just cuts me to the core. Rather than refill my glass, I grab the bottle before ambling over to the couch to sit down. I set my bottle on the end table then step over to the fireplace to add a couple of logs and stoke up the flames, closing my eyes to the crackles and pops of the wood as the flames consume it.

Expecting Bonnie, I yell aloud that it's open when I hear a knock on the door. When no one materializes after several minutes, I drop my head in frustration for a moment before standing up to go to see who's here. Ready to lambaste whoever is outside, I forcefully pull my door open, taken aback when I see a six foot Christmas tree. Stunned, I pull it in the house then look around to see if there's a note of some sort on it. Just after I pull it in the house, the door opens and shuts. I raise my eyes when I hear Bonnie's voice.

"What's this? Is Ebenezer Salvatore having a change of heart about Christmas?" Rolling my eyes, I tighten my lips, watching as she walks over, fingering the needles as she takes a deep whiff of the pine scent.

"I love the smell of Christmas trees."

"Yeah, well I don't," I scoff, picking up my bottle and taking a long deep swallow.

"Come on, Damon? I'll help you decorate it. Do you have any ornaments or lights?"

"Fine!" After taking another drink, I stalk off, purposely stomping up the stairs to see if there are any Christmas things in the attic. Once I pull down the hidden stair case from the ceiling, I climb up, surprised when I hear Bonnie's footsteps marching up the stairs too.

"Eww, it's creepy in here," she murmurs, pushing some cobwebs out of the way.

"Nobody said you had to come up here you know."

"Stop acting like a two year old. For heaven's sake, Damon. Do you really think Elena would want you to be such a 'Grumpy McGrumpsalot?"

"Grumpy McGrumpsalot? Really Bonnie?" Brushing her off, I dig through a few boxes, finally finding a box of ornaments and a couple of light reels. Between the two of us, we take the stuff downstairs. While she busies herself decorating the tree, I grab my jacket and car keys and make my escape.

* * *

By the time I get home, it's nearly seven in the morning. I found myself an all night bar in Richmond to pass the time and tap a few veins. Stumbling out of my car, I can barely stay upright as I make it to the front door to go inside. The next thing I know, I'm sprawled out, face first in the snow, having tripped over another box that was sitting on the sidewalk. After slinging a few colorful metaphors, I slowly stand up and brush the snow off before bending over again to pick it up. Curious, I carry it in the house and set it down while I take off my boots and coat. I stare at it for several minutes before finally tearing the paper off of it, sobering up quickly and smiling widely when I see that it's an aged bottle of Pappy Van Winkle Family Reserve, twenty three year old bourbon. Oh boy, am I going to savor every last drop of this.

A chill runs through me when I carefully set the bottle in a place of honor in my liquor cabinet. There will be hell to pay if anyone puts their fingers on it. Although I want desperately to have a taste, I decide that I'm going to save it for a special occasion, perhaps I'll even save it till I can feel Elena's skin against mine again. Just like that the melancholy fills my senses, surging through me with each pump of blood from my empty heart. Defeated, I drop my shoulders and walk upstairs to my bedroom, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 _"I love you so much, Elena," I whisper, taking my place in the cradle of her legs. With my length teasing her opening, she cups my cheeks and pulls my lips to hers. While our lips slide seamlessly together, I push inside, my eyes rolling at the exquisiteness of being here with her right now. When I really think about it, I still am awed every day by the fact that she chose me. Needing air, I pull my lips away while dropping my forehead to rest against hers. Pushing in and out, rolling my hips and probing her insides is mind altering. This magic between us will never get old._

 _"More Damon," she begs, raising her hips to meet my own. Ramping it up a notch, I slam into her even harder, dropping my face into the crook of her neck so I can breathe in the aroma that is uniquely my girl. Although it's hard, I pull out and get to my knees. After raising her legs to my shoulders, I surge back inside, pushing deeper with each forward thrust of my pistoning hips. Flesh slapping against flesh and the delicious noises leaving Elena's lips fill the room with the sounds of love making. When I feel her body begin to shudder chaotically, I grunt and growl, feeling my belly begin to coil and heat up._

 _Reaching Nirvana together, we both scream the others name, my body quivering and quaking with the force of a supervolcano eruption. Unable to hold myself up, I fall onto her, pressing her body into the mattress. Not wanting to crush her, I start to roll off, stopping when she wraps her arms around my middle, begging me to stay inside to let the moment linger. Even though we both are covered with a light sheen of perspiration, I revel in these moments because I know nothing will ever get any better than this._

Hearing a knock on my door, I lurch upright, immediately deflating when I realize it was just a dream. How am I ever going to surive another fifty four years without her? Although Bonnie is happily dating baby Gilbert again, she always makes time to check up on me. Although I'm grateful, I can't tell her that because she'll never let me forget it.

"Time to get up," she yells, clapping her hands to irritate me even further. After giving me a wink, she walks over and pulls the curtain open, the sunlight exacerbating my already throbbing temples.

"What the hell," I yell, pulling the covers up over my head.

"You have a package downstairs. It was sitting in your doorway."

"Another one?"

"What do you mean another one?"

"There was one here when I got home too."

"How long have you been in bed?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday the fifteenth."

"I've been in bed since yesterday. Wow, I must've really tied one on," I utter, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. With her hands planted firmly on her hips, she scowls at me.

"Unless you want a peek, you better get out so I can get some clothes on," I tease, flashing my eye thing at her.

"No, that's quite all right. I'll wait for you downstairs." As soon as I amble into the living room, she hands me a box. Although every pore in my body is thirsting for that bottle of Pappy Van Winkle, I take the cup of coffee she offers me. I sit down beside her. After sharing a look, I open it up, my mouth dropping slightly when I see what's inside. There are two John Varvatos v necked tee shirts. One black and one gray. Running my fingers over the smooth fabric, I turn to look at Bonnie.

"Do you know who my secret santa is?"

"I have no idea who it is. I wish I had one though," she chuckles.

"So Damon, do you want to spend Christmas with Jeremy and me? I was hoping that you'd cook for us?" she asks, her eyes meeting mine. Dropping my chin to my chest, I agree after much coaxing.

"What do you want me to cook?"

"I bought a rib roast plus I thought you could make your yummy mashed potatoes and gravy. I'll help.."

Surrendering, I sigh and nod my head.

"Thank you," she blurts out, wrapping her arms around my neck. After giving me a hug, she grabs her jacket and leaves me alone to stew all by myself.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, I'm stunned to find more presents show up on my doorstep. I got a gift certificate to go out to one of Elena's favorite places to eat. The eggplant parmigiana at this place is almost as good as eating people. In addition to that, I also received a DVD of classic horror films starring the likes of Boris Karloff, Bela Lugosi and Lon Chaney Jr. They're the old black and white ones from the 1930's and 40's. I am going to enjoy watching these again. I remember way back when we first learned that the Lockwoods carry the werewolf gene, I casually called myself Bela Lugosi.

This morning when I woke up, there was a box of a dozen gourmet cupcakes. Instantly I remember the time that I made them for Bonnie's birthday party while she was still languishing in the prison world.

" _Hi."_

 _"Ooh, you think we could sneak one before the party?" Elena asks, smiling at me._

 _"I think Caroline might fry us in the sun," I tease, holding one out for her to take a bite._

 _"It's worth the risk." Her eyes meet mine as she leans in to taste it._

 _"Mmm." Smiling, I watch as she takes a bite, savoring the flavor of the rich buttercream icing as it erupts on her taste buds. When she pulls away, I reach over to brush her lower lip with my thumb._

 _"Come here."_

 _"You know, we never talked about the fact that you kissed me."_

 _"And you kissed me back? Yeah."_

 _"I know."_

 _"That's the whole point of kissing so you don't have to talk about it. Right?"_

 _"Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm good with it."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah.."_

 _"We, we're good. Really good," she says, her eyes alight._

 _"Was this the talk?"_

 _"Pretty much."_

 _"Perfect," I mumble, leaning forward to capture her lips in a heady kiss._

I'm snapped out my reverie when I hear my brother's voice.

"Hello brother," I greet him when he steps into the kitchen.

"We thought we'd come home for Christmas so you wouldn't have to be by yourself."

"There you are.. Yum cupcakes," Caroline squeaks, walking right over to take one out of the box. Before I can even open my mouth to protest, she's biting into it.

"I'll have you know that those were from my secret santa."

"You have a secret santa?" she laughs, shaking her head back and forth. Tightening my lips, I take my box of cupcakes and stalk off, leaving the two of them in the kitchen.

* * *

As the days pass and Christmas gets closer, I continue to get a gift everyday. I must say that I am starting to enjoy this but I sure wish I knew who my benefactor is. After receiving a mistletoe plant, Caroline promptly went to the store to find a hanging planter. So now it's hanging in the entryway and anyone who enters is fair game for a kiss according to Blondie.

"You're an incurable romantic you know that?" I scoff, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Of course I am. How can I not be when Stefan is my husband?" she swoons, staring at his package when he steps into the house. Shaking my head, I grab my jacket and make my escape when she starts smooching with him under the mistletoe plant.

I've also been gifted with a box of 'vampire' tree ornaments. Of course, Bonnie insisted that I put them on the tree. I must admit they do bring a smile to my face. The following day, I wake up to find some new Levi's jeans in my size along with a new pair of black Armani men's boots. I feel a shiver when I run my fingertips over the soft leather.

"Wow, those are nice boots," Bonnie remarks when she and Caroline step inside my house.

"Are these from your secret admirer too or did you buy them?"

"Yes, Bonnie, they are from my secret admirer."

"I hope they reveal themselves soon," Caroline adds, waggling her brows at Bonnie. Without wasting another second, I run into the living room, plop down on the couch and try them on. They fit like a dream. It's not until the two of them follow me and start busting a gut, that I look up, wondering what they're chortling about.

"What's so funny?"

"The 'O' face you made when you put them on," Bonnie laughs, hardly able to contain herself.

"Har, har," I utter, rolling my eyes. After pushing the two of them out of my house, I go run downstairs to the freezer to get a bag of blood. I sigh in contentment as soon as I empty the container. Having filled my hunger, I grab my jacket and take off to go to the grill to have a few beers with Ric. By the time I get home, it's Christmas eve morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see a figure disappearing around the side of my house. Given the fact that I drank my weight in alcohol again, I'm in no shape to chase after anyone. When I get to the door, there's another package sitting there, confirming that I didn't imagine the mysterious person. Picking up the box, I unlock the door and step inside. Too drunk, I set it on the counter before going upstairs to get a some sleep.

I wake up mid afternoon when I have to pee so I reluctantly drag myself out of bed to do my business. Although I'd like nothing better than to languish in bed all day, I force myself to get dressed and go downstairs. It is Christmas eve after all. I have to make some eggnog and some other stuff to take to Bonnie and Jeremy's house for Christmas dinner. Stefan and Caroline will be joining us too along with Matt and his wife, my great, great, great, niece Sarah. She's expecting their first child sometime after the first of the year. If Caroline is to be believed, Tyler Lockwood is coming from Florida to join us as well. After hopping off the bottom step, I see the present, remembering that I set it aside when I got home this morning. Picking it up, I carry it into the living room and set it on the end table. Once I tear the paper off, I open the box, smiling when I find a canister of Godiva gourmet milk chocolate hot cocoa mix.

"Mmm, yummy," I think to myself, setting it aside. Sticking my hand back in the box, I feel something else. When I pull it out of the box, I'm absolutely dumbfounded when I pull out a first edition print copy of 'Gone With the Wind'. Carefully I open the front cover, stunned again when I see that the book has been autographed by Margaret Mitchell. My mouth is still hanging open when I hear Blondie walk into the room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, look," I utter, showing her the book when she sits beside me on the couch.

"Wow, Damon. This must've cost a fortune."

"Indeed. I need to find a special place to put this." Shivering, I stand up and put it on my book shelf, very careful so as not to crimp any of the pages. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, I excuse myself to go into the kitchen so I can occupy myself with cooking. There are times like these when I miss Elena so damn much. I mean, I miss her every minute of every day but sometimes the pain is so deeply painful that I can hardly breathe. After getting out all the ingredients, I spend the rest of the day, baking cookies and pies and other desserts. At least it keeps my mind busy. By the time I finish cleaning up the dishes and putting everything away and packing up the cookies and desserts to take to Bonnie's tomorrow, the clock is just striking twelve midnight.

Wiping my brow, I walk into the living room having decided to have a glass of that special bourbon I was given. I fill a tumbler and tip it to my lips, sighing with delight when the first drop touches my tongue, my mouth watering by the time I tip my glass for a second swallow. Just as I'm about to refill my cup, I hear the doorbell ring. Glancing at the clock, I see that it's shortly after midnight now. Wondering who it could possibly be at this hour, I set my glass down and walk to the door.

Loaded for bear, I'm about ready to throttle whoever is out there because they won't stop with their incessant knocking. And when I pull open the door, I'm completely voiceless, stepping back when I see Elena.

"No, no, no, you're not here. I'm losing my mind," I utter to myself and to the ghostly apparition standing right in front of me. Shaking my head back and forth, I step back matching every step she takes forward. When I find myself standing underneath the mistletoe plant, it's then that she launches herself at me, desperately smashing her lips against mine. Panting for air, I pull away from her. In the next second, I feel my knees weaken when my eyes roll to the back of my head, collapsing in a heap on the hard wood floor.

"Wake up, Damon. I'm really here," I hear her say just as I start to regain consciousness.

"Elena, it's not possible," I utter, still not believing what's right in front of my eyes.

"I don't know why I woke up but I promise you that it is me," she says, picking up my hand and placing it against her chest. As soon as I feel the thrumming of her heart beating against my palm, I tear up, knowing that it's really her.

"How?"

"I have no idea," she whispers, dropping her lips to mine once more. Taking a deep breath, I stand up, pulling her against my chest. With one hand tangled in her hair, I lower my lips to hers, kissing her languidly. When we break apart, I offer her my hand and lead her up the stairs and into my room. Wasting no time, we tear each others clothes off and hop into bed. I take my time kissing every inch of her naked body, finally capturing one of her nipples with my lips, suckling and nipping till she's moaning aloud and squirming beneath me. Once I let go with a plop, I latch onto her other breast, giving it the same attention. While I'm preoccupied with her beautiful breasts, she lowers her hand to wrap around my length, Immediately my eyes roll again. Even though she told me to live my life, I knew that guilt would eat me alive if I slept with another woman. She shifts beneath me, forcing me onto my back where she proceeds to take me to heights previously only imagined.

Surrendering to my release, my body literally quakes from the force of that orgasm. My girl knows how to take me to the promised land. As soon as I can feel my body again, I gently roll her onto her back and take my place in my home that is Elena and her beautiful body. Unable to contain my lust any longer, I crash my lips to hers while sliding inside at the same time. Her body is a Stradivarius and only I know how to make it sing as it was meant to be sung. Our bodies rock against each other as she meets my every forward thrust with one of her own. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up again.

After planting another scorching kiss to her lips, I bury my face in her hair, teasing that spot behind her ear with my tongue and blunt teeth. In no time we're both flying across a sky filled with bright colors and white hot heat, her name spilling from my lips at the same time mine escapes hers. Our bodies, intimately joined, quiver and tremble while chill bumps and beads of sweat cover our nude bodies when we finally fall back to earth. Reaching over, I brush a strand of her sweat dampened hair behind her ear, treasuring every touch of my fingertips against her skin. Closing my eyes, I breathe her in, relaxing visibly when she doesn't vanish. Swallowing thickly, I open my eyes again and lean forward to drop a kiss to her already kiss swollen lips. With a nod of her head, I drop my fangs and bite into her neck, drinking in the cure. As soon as I retract my fangs, I feel my head start to swim, everything blurring around me till I succumb to the darkness.

* * *

When morning comes, I'm awakened with a start when I hear a commotion downstairs. When I see that the bed beside me is empty, I fall back onto the mattress. Now knowing that it was nothing but a dream, I feel a hint of moisture beginning to prick at my eyes. Even though I'm completely heartbroken, I throw my legs out of bed knowing I have to face them or they'll storm into my room to drag me out of bed. Just as I'm about to stand up, a hand covers my eyes and a whisper of "guess who," sounds in my ears.

Hoping against hope that it's her, I loosen her hands from my eyes and slowly turn around, visibly relaxing when I see she is indeed here with me right now.

"You're really here?"

"I thought last night proved that."

"I know but you were gone when I woke up. I thought it was a dream, a beautiful, perfect dream."

"No Damon, I'm really here. I promise you that I'm not going to leave again. Give me your finger." Taking it in her hand, she gives it a prick with a stick pin. The blood pools on my fingertip, the drop starting to roll down the side of my finger. Grabbing a tissue I wipe it off but the wound is still there.

"It worked, I'm human too," I blurt out, pulling her into my arms, dropping a heady kiss to her lips. We pull apart when we hear the pounding against my bedroom door.

"I'm up. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed," I yell aloud. Standing up, I grab her hand and lead her into the shower where the two of us lose ourselves in each other all over again.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, brother."

"Merry Christmas, Stefan," I repeat, pulling him into a hug.

"Damon, what's going on?" he asks, looking at me oddly with a tilt of his head. Everyone surrounds me touching me while giving me curious looks.

"How is it possible? You're human," Bonnie utters, her mouth agape.

"I am indeed. Wait here, I'll show you." With a smile on my face, I walk out of the living room and out of site. Taking Elena's hand, the two of us walk into the living room to rejoin our family.

I chuckle when I notice how everyone's mouth practically drops to the floor. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Ric practically jump at her, pulling her into hugs and pressing kisses to her cheeks.

"Bonnie, how is it possible that she's here when you're still alive?"

"Maybe he didn't really link her to me. Since the linking spell was your mother's idea, maybe she was really linked to her?"

"And when my mother really died, Elena woke up? I suppose we'll never know but I guess it's as plausible as anything else." Nodding, she smiles when she looks over to see Jeremy and Elena huddled together on the couch.

"When did she get here?"

"Last night. She was my secret Santa." With my eyes only on her, I excuse myself and walk over to my girl and pull her into my arms from behind. With my chin on her shoulder, I start to sway our bodies when Caroline turns on the stereo system, Christmas music filling the boarding house with love and good cheer.

For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong. Elena turns around, cradles my face with her palms and pulls my lips to hers, planting a smoldering, knee-weakening kiss to my mouth. When our lips pull apart, our foreheads join, a huge smile playing on both of our faces.

"What is it?" she asks when she sees the smirk forming on my face.

With a waggle of my eyebrows, I whisper, "And what happened then? Well, in Whoville they say that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day." And I know that's exactly what happened to me on this Christmas day. I embrace her in my arms once more, the two of us rejoining our family knowing this is the beginning of the rest of our lives.

* * *

 _I would like to give a big shout out and lots of love to Eva for everything she does for me. Love you dearly my friend._

 _This is the third story I've written for this years A2A exchange on LJ. I have already posted, 'The Christmas Shoes' and 'When You Believe'. Please have a look and I would appreciate a review._

 _Lyrics: 'Blue Christmas' by Elvis Presley_

 _I will be updating all 4 of my other stories later this week. 'Rainy Days and Mondays', 'Tears in Heaven', 'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear' and 'When You Wish Upon a Star'. Would love to hear your thoughts on those as well._

 _Thank you Danni for the great prompt. I actually wrote this on a few hours of sleep as I worked the night before! Hopefully this will meet with your approval._

 _I wish all of you a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate it. Have a lovely day and rest of your week. Love you all._

 _Thank you all again for reading and do remember to click that *REVIEW* button._


End file.
